bienvenidos al 4 de marzo en mi mundo
by Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen
Summary: este es un dia tan especial como loco que hacen que Edward crea que este loco...hasta que él se de cuenta de la verdad pero descubra que uno de ellos hablaba enserio...el famoso dia de la perversión ...todos humanos, todos por todos contra Edward.


**Bienvenidos al 4 de Marzo en mi mundo… ¿que que día es? DIA DE LA PERVERSION.**

**Este es un pequeño one-shot sobre un día que mis amigas y yo inventamos. Disfrútenlo.**

**PD: ¡no sean sucias de mentes!**

Alice y Emmet estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando antes de que (sus parejas y mejores amigos) Rosalie y Jasper llegaran para ir al instituto temprano. Edward bajó por las escaleras aun en pijama tallándose los ojos se sentó en la mesa y no pudo evitar oír la conversación de sus hermanos.

-es que enserio Emmet, cuando por fin te sale sientes como si estuvieras en el cielo, hasta respiras otro aire, ves el mundo diferente –Emmet solo reía al ver la cara de Edward tornarse mas y mas roja de la ira y de la confusión ante aquella declaración proveniente de Alice- y mira…. Es pegajoso, entre blanquito e incoloro, no huele a nada ¡pero como ayuda!

-¡ALICE!-gritó Edward al creer saber de qué hablaban sus Hermanos.

-¿Qué?-chilló esta- es que eso, mi queridísimo Eddie, es la gloria, deberías de intentarlo de vez en cuando eeh.

-¡ALICE!-gritó nuevamente- matare a Jasper en cuanto lo vea hijo de su….

-¿a Jasper? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?-preguntó Emmet.

-pues que no pones atención a lo que te está contando Alice?- al no conseguir respuesta y ver que sus hermanos se dieron miradas confusas prosiguió- él y Alice ya…ESO.

-¿Qué?-gritaron ambos hermanos al escuchar semejante acusación.

-NOOO Edward, Jasper y yo no…aún no… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-por lo que le estas contando a Emmet.

-¿de la semana pasada que tenía gripe y al sonarme la nariz podía respirar?- Edward no supo que decir al ver que no era lo que él pensaba.

-yo…-dijo Edward antes de pararse e irse sin decir ni una palabra más.

Alice y Emmet chocaron las manos.

-Alicemet: 1… Edward: 0

Más tarde en la escuela…

Edward trataba de sacarse de la mente aquella conversación que había mal interpretado durante el desayuno, tratando de deshacerse de esas ideas se dirigía al comedor a reunirse con sus hermanos y mejores amigos.

De camino al comedor paso a por un salón de donde provenían dos voces tan familiares.

-hay Emmet-decía la rubia con tono… ¿excitante?-si vas a hacerlo de hazlo de una vez antes de que alguien nos vea.

-si ya, de una vez hagámoslo-contestaba su hermano- pero si lo hacemos ya no lo tendrás y eso es algo que se tiene una sola vez en la vida y cuando se pierde ya no regresa.

-no importa, tú se el primero.

-¿así lo quieres?

-si –contestó ella firmemente-¿todo eso es tuyo?

-todo mío-presumía Emmet.

-wuau, es tan…largo-dijo asombrada.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO, Rosalie te puedes arrepentir, que tú primera vez sea especial y con amor no aquí en la escuela y con este estúpido adolescente.

Rosalie y Emmet miraban atónitos a Edward y se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Edward estas…bien?- preguntó ella.

-¿que no estaban hablando de… la primera vez?

-siiii…pero no creo que sea de lo que tú piensas Ed.

-Emmet va a sacar todos los trabajos y proyectos que le entregó al señor Barner, pero si nos descubren nos regañaran ya que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí y su confianza así mí se perderá…. ¿tú que pensabas que era?

-yo…aaa...amm…mejor me voy.-y salió corriendo Edward de aquella aula con la cara roja como tomate, en ese momento se sintió como Bella.

-Edward-gritó su hermano a sus espaldas y él se giró sobre sus pies- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si-aseguró el dirigiéndose a toda prisa a el comedor para ver a su adorada Bells.

-o mira quien viene por fin- dijo Alice en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Edward la escuchara.

-si ola Alice.

-ola Ed.

-amor hola- susurró Edward en cuanto Bella se puso de pie para recibirlo con su beso de todos los días que el resto de las chicas de la cafetería envidiaban, los chicos odiaban y bella amaba.

-Hola- respondió ella tratando ambos de controlar sus respiraciones después de tan extenso beso.-siéntate.

Alicemet: 2 Edward: 0

El resto de la mañana trato de no tomar nada con doble sentido pero había varios comentarios que él no podía evitar verlos de otra forma. Edward decidió ir temprano a casa para no seguir de mal pensado. Al llegar a casa ve el auto de Caslile en el porche, iba a gritar que había llegado cuando de repente al acercase a la cocina escucha una plática bastante…rara.

-Ohh! Esme, ¡que rico! Siiiii, sigue haciéndolo, mmm…delicioso, ¿Por qué ya no habíamos hecho esto?-decía Carslile regocijando de gozo.

-ay Carslile que bien que te guste, sigue sigue sigue, muérdelo, mastícalo siii…

-Más amor ¡Mas!

Edward tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo de la casa, arrancó el coche, pues comprendía que era un momento íntimo entre sus padres.

-Edward , hijo-dijo su padre en la puerta del porch, pues al oír la puerta corrio para ver quién era- nos espantaste a tu madre y a mi.

-lo...lo…lo siento Carslile- dijo tartamudeando- llegué temprano y…no quise interrumpir.

-¿interrumpir?, no interrumpes nada.

-¿seguro?-preguntó dudoso, pues después de haber presenciado tal escena era obvio que interrumpía.

-nooo claro que no, no seas tonto, entra, Esme hizo unos hot-cakes más deliciosos que los de tu abuela la última vez que la vimos, están exquisitos.

-¿eso era lo que le estabas alagando a Esme?

-claro, es que tienes que probarlos, son una delicia ven comete unos.

Entraron a la cocina y Esme estaba preparando los hot-cakes como su padre le había dicho.

-hola Esme.

-¡Edward! Querido, ten prueba esto, tu padre no deja de pedirme que los siga preparando prueba unos.

-gracias ma´-probó uno y se dio cuenta de que el limite era el cielo ante aquella sabrosura-exquisito-exclamó.

-¿lo ves? Te lo dije-le dijo Carslile a Esme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esmelile con Alicemet: 3 Edward: 0

Una vez más el pequeño Edward estaba de morboso, así que para alejarse del resto de los humanos decidió irse a su habitación (al menos hasta que se calmara su mentecilla tan sucia). Se recostó en su cama y calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando despertó ya era de noche.-_hora de la cena-_ pensó antes de levantarse y dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina, su cuarto era el más alejado y estaba en segundo piso así que para bajar a la cocina tenía que pasar por los cuartos de sus hermanos. Vio a Jasper salir del cuarto de Emmet…

-Edward.

-Jasper – dijo el guapísimo chico sin darle la menor importancia a su fiel amigo.

-¿podemos hablar?- dijo el rubio.

-claro…en la cena…ven.- y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

-de echo…Edward espérate….- lo tomó de la muñeca haciendo que parara en seco su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿me gritaste?

-lo siento….tengo hambre. Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-¿podemos ir a tu cuarto?

-ok…. Esto se está tornando raro…ya dime.

-Es privado.-Edward volteó para asegurarse de que nadie los mirara antes de ahora él arrastrar a su amigo hacia el cuarto de lavado.

-bien…habla.

-bueno estem…-tartamudeó un Jasper muy nervioso.

-¿Qué? Suéltalo…

-es que yo quería pedirles a ti y a Emmet antes de decirle a Alice claro, sólo para saber que a ustedes no les molestaba… o quería…quiero más bien…me encantaría…si eso me encantaría llevar a Alice a mi casa y pues…tú sabes…ella sería la primera en toda mi vida…y espero que la última…solo si ella acepta… ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué QUE DIGO?...TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA JASPER…Edward se abalanzó haca el con su puño cerrado listo para propinarle un buen golpe pero su amigo lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

-pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué TIENE DE BUENO?

-eso formalizaría nuestra relación.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir y pedirme el cuerpo de mi hermana? Tú BIEN sabes que Emmet y yo somos sobreprotectores.

-¿y por eso no quieres que valla a cenar conmigo y mis padres?

-¿ce…cece…ce-ce-cenar?-tartamudeó Edward incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.

-¡CLARO!... ¿qué creías?

-na…nananada Jasper…claro llévala…tengo que salir de aquí.

Jalice: 4 Edward: 0

Corrió escaleras abajo y se fue directamente hasta la mesa lista para la cena. Todos se sentaron (incluidos Rosalie y Jasper) y comenzaron a cenar.

-Edward, querido, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Esme igual de maternal que siempre.

-si… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-te noto un tanto…raro.

-no-contestó firmemente- sólo que no ha sido un día normal-entonces notó como todos se mordieron las lenguas para no reír a carcajadas.- ¿Qué?

-nada-dijo Alice siendo la única que pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras los demás aun reprimían las risas.

-¿algo de lo que deba saber? –preguntó Edward, ya lo estaban sacando de sus casillas.

-No-respondió Emmet y por fin todos rieron sin pena ni gloria.

-Edward…hoy es 4 de Marzo.

-¿Y QUE?

-¡FELIZ DIA DE LA PERVERSIÓN EDWARD!-gritaron todos al unísono.

Edward les dio a todos una mirada amenazante (hasta a sus padres al saber que estaban involucrados)

-¿entonces todos los comportamientos de hoy…lo que yo creía que era mi imaginación en realidad eran….USTEDES? (Mirada de Edward ¬¬)

-siii.-chilló Alice.

-ok ¿saben que? Cuando maduren me avisan-y salió de la sala, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves, condujo lo más rápido que aquel volvo del que él era dueño le permitía, se dirigió a casa de Bella, su respaldo, mano derecha y fiel novia.

Mientras manejaba iva diciendo: -oooh siii el 4 de marzo, wiiiiiii, que divertido, hagamos enloquecer a Edward…BIENVENIDOS AL 4 DE MARZO EN MI MUNDO.

Tocó la puerta después de ver que no estaba la patrulla de Charlie.

-Edward, amor, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo dándole paso a Edward ante aquella humilde casa no después de darle un casto beso en los labios de su atoradísimo novio.

-no quiero hablar de eso, ¿me puedo quedar aquí?...sólo será un momento.

-cla…cla-claro-dijo Bells.

-¿y Charlie?

-salió de pesca.

-¿y no ha regresado?

-se quedara en casa de Sue…. ¿y bien?

- y bien ¿Qué amor?-Bella se sentó en su regazó y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-y bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –dijo ahora besándole los labios.

-Bella…por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que…?

-NO, ya me dijeron lo del día de la perversión…ya no actúes por favor, yo te quiero igual de dulce como siempre…no te metas en los días raros que inventan ¿sí?

-¿día de la que?

0.0


End file.
